


La Cumparsita

by ZoeZh



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, 走心的pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeZh/pseuds/ZoeZh
Summary: 天道好轮回。曾经彼得·帕克毁了丽兹·艾伦的毕业舞会。现在托尼·斯塔克毁了彼得·帕克的。





	La Cumparsita

**Author's Note:**

> · 走心的PWP？我开车都得废话的毛病怕是改不了。  
> · 看完小蜘蛛满脑子pwp梗，虫铁之心一发不可收拾。  
> · 照例这边和LFT一起发

彼得粘了尘土和污渍的战斗服已经换下，参加舞会时所穿的西装歪歪扭扭地套在身上，他耷拉着脑袋坐在托尼的办公室，看起来无精打采。  
“如果你没有什么事，我让哈皮送你回去。”托尼说完才从一大堆亟待签署的文件中抬起头，敏锐地察觉少年的心事，“看起来你对于没能参加舞会仍感到耿耿于怀。”  
“舞会？不，我并不是因为这个。”高中生连忙否认，“我已经是联盟的一员，毕竟任务更加重要。何况是你亲自呼叫我。”  
“我找不出你现在摆着张臭脸的第二个理由了。”成年人戳穿他的谎言。  
“我没有不高兴......好吧，可能是有那么点儿......遗憾，但是已经错过了。”彼得只好老实交代。  
托尼想起三个小时前彼得帕克的精彩发挥，觉得应该给小孩子一些鼓励。  
“我很少愿意发无意义的善心。但是鉴于你今天优秀的表现，我决定给你点补偿。”他从成堆的文件里把自己的思绪拔出来，站起身脱掉西装外套说道，“星期五，点一支曲子。”  
彼得的眼睛突然亮起来，他几乎能听到自己心跳剧烈得仿佛有只啄木鸟在里面疯狂敲击树干。  
“我可不知道你们现在的年轻人都跳什么，无所谓了。”托尼耸耸肩，“探戈总会吧？不指望你能跳女步。”  
“我我我会跳！”不管会不会跳硬着头皮也要跳啊。

这是钢铁侠，是亿万富豪，是顶尖产业的老板发出的邀请——剥离这些光环后，这邀请更是来自他仰慕已久的托尼·斯塔克。  
少年人的暗恋像是潮湿墙角顽强生长的青苔，小心翼翼地躲藏在阳光的阴翳里，一不小心就铺天盖地蔓延。

冷静。冷静，彼得帕克。你可以的。不就是探戈吗，虽然复古点，可是好歹也算舞会曲目。  
两个人的舞会。  
他和托尼的舞会。  
根本没办法冷静啊！  
不再年轻的男人优雅地解开袖口，露出一截肱桡肌形状完美的小臂。他缓缓朝彼得走来，明明是简单的白衬衣和西装裤，却分明有种姝艳的意味。  
“那么，我们开始吧。”成年人右手与他相握，左手环着他的大臂下侧，“但是我不希望因为一时善心毁掉我的皮鞋。”

La Cumparsita。  
托尼斯塔克在和他跳舞。  
托尼斯塔克在他面前跳女步。  
托尼斯塔克为了和他跳舞甘愿选择女步。  
彼得帕克感觉自己快要窒息了。

他微微起伏的胸膛，他优美有力的四肢，他的鬓角新冒出来的白发。  
他性感得要命却不自知的表情。  
梅说过，你要恰到好处地夸赞对方的美丽，但是不能用力过猛，不然会显得很猥琐。  
“你似乎很心不在焉。”托尼直行侧步时不满地开口。  
未成年人磕磕绊绊地说：“你......你领口露出的锁骨很漂亮。”  
彼得帕克你他妈的说了什么啊。  
“哦？”极负盛名的花花公子挑起一边的眉骨，“高中生，你在跟我调情吗？”  
凯伦也说过，遇到喜欢的人就要大胆表现出来。  
彼得说：“我我我不光想和你调情。”  
他前倾身子吻了他心目中全世界最好的那个人。

托尼的表情仿佛看着自家养大的猫崽子把他培育多年的霓虹灯玉露一巴掌拍碎顺便在尸体上浇了瓶1907年的海德希克。

高中生的吻稚嫩得无法直视。  
彼得只是轻轻地覆在男人柔软的嘴唇上，丝毫不敢有其他的动作。深一分怕是冒犯，浅一分唯恐不敬。他战战兢兢地进行胆大包天的行为，将自己奉献给神坛上光芒四射的拉神。  
然后彼得发现由于不敢呼吸，他又上不来气了。

在彼得即将把自己憋死的前一秒，舞曲走向最后一个终止符。  
骤然惊醒的少年猛地把男人松开，大口大口地喘气，白皙的面颊上由于羞愧染上仿佛醺酣的酡红。  
彼得帕克你他妈的干了什么啊。  
四下里似乎空荡荡的，只有彼得的心跳奏响震天的送葬曲。  
而托尼只是很冷静地说：  
“你把我的新皮鞋毁掉了。”  
“抱......抱歉，斯塔克先生。”  
“这是我最喜欢的鞋。”

“我会对此负责的，斯塔克先生。”高中生信誓旦旦。  
“我觉得你不会想要听到这双鞋的价格。”  
“我说的不只是皮鞋。”  
虽然语气坚定，但所向披靡的蜘蛛侠看起来像只惊恐万分的兔子，眼眶红得快要哭出来了。

居然有人要对他负责。彼得帕克，你太有种了。  
未成年人的教育问题真是令人头大。作为一个心智成熟的成年人，现在他该怎么教育这个小兔崽子？讽刺他有勇气？给他鼓鼓掌举高高顺便给个么么哒吗？  
托尼觉得自己需要喝点酒冷静一下。  
他认为自己非常理智地走向酒柜，皮鞋上还带着高中生冒冒失失踩出来的鞋印子。  
“不过是亲一口而已，你怎么负责？”托尼随意取出一支高脚杯和酒瓶，漫不经心地说，“你连二十一都不到，连酒都不能喝。”  
和我接吻过的人数恐怕比你全部家当换成美元加起来添个零还要多。

斯塔克先生根本没把自己当回事！  
甚至连他的话一分一毫都没有相信。  
彼得觉得自己的悲喜就像那件战斗服，生杀予夺全由对方决定，而自己对此毫无办法。  
血气方刚的高中生气得失了智。他用指尖的蛛丝稳稳当当地把那瓶酒勾过来，仰着脖子一口气喝了个干净。  
彼得的眼眶依旧晕着不正常的绯色，此时却像是杀红眼的孤狼。  
托尼对于高中生的壮举吹了个类似wow的口哨。  
“我是认真的。”高中生的喉结随着话语微微滚动，“我不只想和你跳舞或者调情，我说的每一句话都是认真的。”

那你个小兔崽子还想怎么样？和我上床吗？  
托尼看着面前的少年，高中生的个子仿佛雨后春笋般窜天地往上冒，肌肉和骨骼的轮廓愈发健壮清晰。同时聪明如彼得，不再像之前那样浮躁和孤勇，学什么都迅速又用心。  
白净的少年在他没有发觉的情况下惊心动魄地发生着蜕变。这不仅是他的得意门生或监护对象，更会是他值得信任的同事和朋友。  
该死的，他总是逃不过没完没了的办公室恋情。

托尼头疼地扶着额角：“你们毕业舞会除了无聊的跳舞、愚蠢的酗酒和毫无逻辑的吹逼之外，还有别的活动吗？”  
“哈？”彼得觉得那瓶红酒像强力胶一样把自己的脑细胞都黏在了一起。  
成年人恨铁不成钢：“你们不会约自己喜欢的人单独出去吗？晚·上·的·那·种。”  
高中生被糊成红酒烩鸡的大脑缓慢地转动一圈，瞬间清明起来，他像只迎接主人下班的家养犬一样冲过来抱住托尼，对他的嘴唇和脖颈发起进攻。  
年轻人真的是太冲动了，托尼冲着又嗅又咬的大型犬后脑勺就是一巴掌：“急什么，去床上！”

托尼斯塔克先生是整个纽约乃至整个上流社会最出名的风流鬼。  
他的生命生动形象地诠释了“花花公子”四个字，风流韵事能养活一大帮娱记，是市井文学的台柱子，茶余饭后的好话题。想和他上床的男男女女能组成不同的红军蓝军进行几十场军事演习。  
然而情场老手选择了一个纯情处男。

多亏酒精壮胆，彼得毫无章法地在他身上又咬又蹭，昂贵的衬衣一塌糊涂，到处都是这个狗崽子的口水印。  
“停，停。”托尼对未成年人的性教育认知表现出莫大的不满，翻身把不安分的年轻人压在身下，“你怎么连接吻都不会啊，学着点。”  
托尼用舌尖轻轻描绘男孩姣好的唇形轮廓，辅以轻咬和吮吸，彼得很快就在对方的技巧前败下阵来，任凭掠夺。他的反应显然在托尼的意料之内，风月场的翘楚更进一步进行唇齿的肥皂剧，缠绵悱恻，混乱纠葛。  
而年轻人总能给他惊喜，彼得很快就学会了这些小把戏，加倍奉还给他，他能感到自己的胡渣在对方白瓷般的肌肤上摩擦，就像细沙划过沙漏的玻璃壁，痒而绸缪。

这可真是太美妙了。  
直到托尼感到有个硬邦邦的物体抵在他的两腿间。  
他隔着裤子摸了一把男孩的性器，嘴上调笑：“这么喜欢我吗？小家伙很精神啊。”  
心里骂娘：我操，这玩意儿也太大了吧。  
对于谁来做被上的人这件事，托尼斯塔克先生觉得还可以再商量一下。  
彼得郑重其事地盯着托尼的脸，眼睛湿漉漉的，就像一只未成年的幼鹿：“我是真的很喜欢你，斯塔克先生。”  
好吧好吧，他认了。让这个小崽子第一次就受伤他也于心不忍。  
幼鹿一巴掌把他拍下来继续掌握主导权：“所以我真的，很想上你。”  
操你妈啊彼得帕克。  
彼得显然不知道托尼复杂的心理活动，他没怎么用力就把托尼价格不菲的衬衣撕开，用刚才学到的那些伎俩对待托尼的乳头，悉心照顾尤甚先前，在男人胸口曾经方舟反应堆镶嵌处反复流连，仿佛野生动物饮水一般仔细地舔舐托尼躯体上大大小小的疤痕，从脖颈直到腰际，留下色情又暧昧的水渍和吻痕。  
然后他想都不想就把托尼材质挺括的西装裤连同内裤也扯了。  
敏感的部位突然被暴露在空气中让成年人发出一声难耐的低吟。我一定会让你赔的，小兔崽子。  
然后高中生急火火地就去扒自己的裤子，在看到少年色泽浅淡又形状好看的阴茎时，经验丰富的花花公子还是无声地说了声“我操”。  
这可是关乎男人的尊严。托尼看了眼自己的小兄弟，安慰自己尺寸差不多。然而他忘了青少年还在发育。  
然后少年对着两个人光溜溜的下体一动不动。  
托尼觉得再看下去自己就要萎了的时候，彼得像个傻逼一样问他：“然后怎么做？”  
他不是像个傻逼！他就是！托尼一脚把他踢下去，发出忍无可忍的斥责：“去抽屉里拿套子和润滑剂！”  
少年指哪打哪迅速搞定了装备，性器随着他的动作在成年人面前晃来晃去。  
花花公子恨不得自己瞎了。

彼得体贴又善良，给自己戴上的同时也想给身下的人戴，他的手触碰到托尼的阴茎时被成年人按住了。  
我这是做什么孽啊。托尼一手环着彼得的颈部去舔舐少年的喉结，将两个人的距离拉得更近，另一只手握住对方的滚烫的器官，和自己那根靠在一起撸动。他的声音染上情欲的喘息：“小电影总看过吧？自己总试过吧？你平时怎么干现在就对我怎么干。”  
开天辟地醍醐灌顶，彼得开窍一般去抚慰托尼，少年的指腹饱满细嫩，却冒出有些积年累月的茧子，时而柔嫩时而粗糙的触感让托尼的喘息渐沉，嗓子里发出餍足的咕噜声，不忘去挑逗男孩的阴茎。彼得显然没有他这么丰富的实战经验，在他的刺激下节节败退，险些就要水落归漕。  
托尼欺负老实人显然让自己心情大好，他用拇指堵住闸门让少年不得释放，咬着彼得的耳尖挑衅：“没想到你居然这么快啊。果然是小孩子。”

很快他就会为自己抖机灵而付出代价。  
彼得一把就将中年人掀翻在床，压在托尼身上眯着眼睛看他：“斯塔克先生，你这是在作死。”  
托尼深谙床笫间的情趣，他将自己沾了彼得泻出些许前液的手指贴在鲜艳的唇边吮吸，口齿不清：“我有吗？”  
少年二话不说拉开他的双腿就要提枪登堂入室。  
吓得托尼收敛不少：“润滑剂！润滑剂！不然会死人的。”  
彼得以非常不娴熟的动作拆开润滑剂的包装，在托尼呼之欲出的“我自己来”之前，用唇齿堵住了他的嘴。一个交换津液和威胁的深吻后，彼得把润滑剂倒出来，对气喘吁吁的托尼说：“斯塔克先生，我乐意为你效劳。”  
这小子怎么学得这么快。  
反正和男人应该和女人差不多。彼得回忆自己曾经看过的小电影，将手指送进托尼的穴口，异物的挺进让一向端着架子的男人不由自主抱紧少年瘦削的肩膀。彼得生怕伤到他，进入的动作缓慢而温柔，细致地照顾甬道内的每一处，托尼发出细微的闷哼，说不上是舒服还是痛苦。  
随着手指数量的增加，托尼抱着他的肩膀直哼哼，在手指数量增加为三时，男人几乎叫出声音，彼得的动作丝毫没停下，嘴上却不敢继续造次：“要是疼的话就算了？”  
年长的男人一口咬在他的肩上：“现在停下你就死定了。”

紧接着他就感到灼热的大家伙抵了上来，显然是本垒打即将开始。  
来吧，我是电我是光我是唯一的钢铁侠，我怕个几把？

五秒钟后钢铁侠屈服了：“哈.......痛......痛......等一下，痛......”  
彼得显然也被夹得很难受，他不断亲吻自己爱慕的先生，不知道在安慰对方还是自己：“没事的，斯塔克先生，放松些，实在不行我就不做了。”  
“彼得帕克你他妈现在敢退出去明天就等我打死你吧。”都进来一半了还逼逼个什么啊！钢铁侠暴躁地终于把心里话骂出来。  
彼得一鼓作气如同加速推进的飞船势不可挡进入第一宇宙速度。  
托尼的后面为之一缩，柔软，潮湿且温暖地包裹住彼得的阴茎。  
这感觉可真的是斧钺刀枪骤然奏响《自新大陆》第四乐章，激昂沸腾，振奋人心。

我在斯塔克先生里面。高中生难以置信地看着身下面色绯红的托尼。  
“你......你动一动啊。”托尼带着呜咽地命令。他的眼睛里噙着亮晶晶的露水，仿佛尚未凝结的浓郁琥珀。  
彼得终于回过神，想到对方之前恶意的行为，他小幅度的晃动，问道：“你还觉得我是小孩子吗，托尼？”  
你这个尺寸哪里像小孩子。托尼有气无力地回答：“不。”  
“你居然如此坦诚。”彼得见他不像刚才那样疼得冒汗，逐渐加快速度，去顶撞温热的嫩壁。  
托尼终于没忍住变了调子地小声尖叫，他被少年进入正题后无师自通的进步惊得无话可说。  
几十下抽插后，彼得整根退出来，紧接着毫无预兆地整根没入，囊袋都快要撞进去，如此反复。托尼的双腿环在少年劲瘦的腰肢上，脚趾都舒服得蜷缩起来，他呜呜地喘息，抱怨太深了。

彼得的动作毫无章法，带着原始的粗暴和欲望，可是语气却温温柔柔的，还是那个懵懂的中学生：“斯塔克先生，我真的真的很喜欢你。”  
好了好了我知道了。托尼被顶撞得丧失语言表达能力，皱着眉溺水求生般呜咽着呼吸。  
“你喜不喜欢我啊，托尼？”彼得眼睛里亮晶晶的，仿佛有千万颗曳着尾翼的流星划过。  
托尼感觉身体里好像埋了个八级地震时的迪拜达·芬奇塔，冠状的顶部横冲直撞，掀起一波又一波汗水和快感的狂欢。  
达·芬奇塔犁庭扫闾一发破的，万千军中直取敌将首级。托尼咬紧牙关都没能忍住，呻吟从牙缝里泄露出来。  
聪明的高中生茅塞顿开，对准那里研磨，语气极尽不要脸：“托尼，喜欢我吗托尼？”  
花花公子的呓语像只乞食的猫：“喜......喜欢。”他抱紧对方的背脊，指尖在光洁的背部留下几道突兀的红印。  
“我听不到呀，托尼，你不喜欢这样吗？”彼得委委屈屈地问，停下了所有动作。  
排山倒海摧枯拉朽的快感生生停住，这种戛然而止的绝望就像电影推进高潮处时放映机线路烧断，科罗拉多河恣肆咆哮生生被胡佛大坝拦住去路，数万雄兵抢滩登陆刚刚完成就被告知登错地方。在兴致勃勃时喊停符合行业规范吗？之前要是敢有人对他喊停不得被一脚踢下去啊。  
中年人红着眼睛骂：“我喜欢死你了小白眼狼。”

彼得看起来像从老师那里得到糖果的小学生，兴奋地继续摆腰发起进攻，对着他的嘴又啃又咬：“我就知道你会喜欢的。你原来说我没有战衣就什么都做不成，我会向你证明我不穿也能做很多事。”  
成年人立刻把这句话的意思理解得乱七八糟，解读出一大堆深意。  
谁他妈要你在床上证明啊！  
托尼一说话就是断断续续的呻吟，他觉得自己的老脸是保不住了。曾经亿万富翁在性事上从不会掩饰害羞或什么无关紧要的情绪，然而这个男孩却成功地让他希望自己不是那个著名的浪荡子。  
“托尼，我喜欢听你的声音。”小狼狗得寸进尺，力道十足，性器几乎胀大一圈，达·芬奇塔增高扩建为哈利法塔，坚不可摧力道惊人，不出意外地收获一声尾音都打着颤的惊叫。  
成年人终于放下他端得老高的架子，吟哦出声。百转千回，抑扬顿挫，像一张古典悠扬的黑胶唱片，三百六十度立体声，充斥两个人的耳膜。  
彼得觉得他喜欢的人现在看起来真是漂亮极了。  
于是他愈发卖力，大刀阔斧勇往直前。低头送出深吻的同时一手掐着托尼的腰，另一只去抚摸对方颤颤巍巍的阴茎。  
金枪不倒的风月场老手被突如其来的前后夹击折腾得毫无还手之力，四肢百骸都酥麻成一片，呜咽着缴械投降。

“哎呀，托尼，”彼得一脸无辜地用舌尖去擦拭手上的浊液，“你怎么就扔下我了呢。”  
我去你的彼得帕克。  
托尼连骂人的力气都没有，冲着彼得比了个中指。  
“中指是我想的那个意思吗？”彼得把他的手拉过来，将指尖含在嘴里，“你教过我的，骂人可不好。”  
接下来天地倒置，托尼觉得自己像饼铛上的薄饼一样被翻了个面。彼得没费什么劲就再一次顶进那个紧致温软的销魂窟，抬着托尼的腰趴在他背上去咬耳朵。  
举一反三得倒是很快。  
托尼被顶得向前扑，下一秒又被拽着腰线拖回来，反反复复像拔河的那条绳索。他无意识地仰起后颈，流畅的线条勾勒一只将飞未飞的天鹅，脊梁骨骼几乎清晰可见，肌肉紧绷如同希腊完美的掷铁饼者。  
彼得觉得自己今天第无数次无法呼吸。  
这个人是复仇者联盟的钢铁侠，揍遍天下趾高气昂的托尼斯塔克，他喜欢和憧憬的人生目标。精神上的征服感压倒一切，彼得觉得自己就是站在世界屋脊俯瞰众生的南巴嘉瓦，不可战胜。  
托尼断断续续地哀鸣：“不......不要了。”  
“不行。”彼得边无情否定边继续操他。  
中年人体力不胜往昔，嘴里无声地骂骂咧咧，却发不出声音，他的声带被自己的呻吟占满。  
托尼怀疑自己拐带上床的是个永动机。捐给劳伦斯·利弗莫尔实验室做研究的话，自己还能得个奖牌证书什么的那种。他艰难地发声，仿佛黑人奴隶反抗欺压已久的白人农场主：“我......我的文件......啊...还没签名......明天还要......嗯...要发的。”  
解放宣言还未响应就夭折了：“我明天帮你签。”  
你个高中生凑什么热闹！托尼的声音含着哭腔，他被自己捡回来的小狼狗吃干抹净不说，连工作的权利都丧失了。他急火攻心得紧缩后壁，这让彼得感到被整个肠道紧紧包裹，至高的快感仿佛劈头盖脸的海啸淹没了他，他抱住跪趴的男人，咬在对方凸出的蝴蝶骨上达到高潮。  
托尼的腰线似乎拉得更长，他的嗓子里藏着点儿啜泣的余音，又痛又爽舒服得泄出浪荡的叫声，他线条优美的肩峰抵在床上，腾出一只手去照顾自己的前端，和彼得一前一后射精。

彼得把自己从托尼身体里抽出来，意犹未尽地翻到趴在床上闭目喘息的男人身边，去吻男人湿漉漉的睫毛，鸦羽一般的睫毛触感扎扎的，就像托尼的胡渣和衬衣领口。彼得的吻抚过眼睑和鼻梁，进入新一轮唇齿间的斗智斗勇。  
男人阖着眼睛闭目养神，心里琢磨这一晚上赔了多少身家。

精明的商人还没算清楚就听到了撕拉包装的声音，他瞠目结舌地看着高中生这次的动作明显熟练许多，光脚跑下床把用过的套子扔进垃圾箱，又撕开一个新的，性器依然笔挺。  
停，别让我再看到这玩意儿晃来晃去的了。  
注意到托尼的视线，彼得有些不好意思的抬头看他，语气可怜兮兮的：“斯塔克先生，我需要你的帮助。”  
“不不不，你等等。”托尼显然没料到这一出，高潮后的无力让他眼睁睁看着小兔崽子拉开他的腿再一次压上来。  
“等不了了。”  
“我会让你......啊......付出代......唔...”去你的彼得帕克。

第二天听说托尼斯塔克先生病得连记者发布会都没去。  
彼得签“Anthony Edward Stark”签到手软。

——END——


End file.
